Woderful party
by Majo Walles
Summary: Yaoi - Los chicos nuevos, que quieren entrar a la preparatoria Arcángel, son invitados a una hermosa recepción, pero cinco de esos chicos no tienen pareja… y el director tiene una brillante idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Wonderfull party **

Inazuma Eleven

Los chicos nuevos, que quieren entrar a la preparatoria Arcángel, son invitados a una hermosa recepción, pero cinco de esos chicos no tienen pareja… y el director tiene una brillante idea.

**Majo Walles**

**Capítulo 1: La recepción.**

Era la única manera que entraran a esa fiesta. La prestigiosa preparatoria Arcángel se encargaba de dar una recepción a los nuevos alumnos de una manera magistral. Claro, todo chico que quisiera entrar a ese instituto, tenía como obligación el participar de tal "gran recepción"

Mamoru miraba con detenimiento la invitación que estaba en sus manos, pero algo no concordaba ahí. Claro, él quería entrar en esa preparatoria para dar un paso más adelante en su camino a una gran universidad. Se lo había prometido a sus padres antes de morir, para luego ir a vivir a casa de sus padrinos. Uno de ellos, Otachiro, era profesor en la preparatoria Arcángel, por lo que siempre le dijo de lo genial que era estudiar ahí y lo feliz que lo haría el que asistiera a éste y que fuera a una buena universidad.

-¿Por qué dice "en parejas"?

Otachiro le miró por encima del periódico y le mandó una sonrisa condescendiente.

-No es obligatorio que vayas en pareja, Mamoru, sólo es una sugerencia que se implanta en las invitaciones.

-Además –dijo Coret, su madrina y esposa de Otachiro-, sería una buena idea el que invitaras a alguna de tus lindas amigas.

-No quiero ir con ninguna –dijo de mal humor-. Las chicas son… raras.

-Gracias por lo que me toca.

-No lo decía por ti, Coret-chan, sabes que te amo, pero las mujeres son…

-Sí, raras –dijo Otachiro, para ganar un bufido de su esposa-. El asunto es que tienes que asistir si quieres estar en la lista de los que entraron en la fiesta y compararlo con las solicitudes de ingreso a Arcángel.

-Cuéntame más de la preparatoria –le dijo con los ojos iluminados.

-Tenemos un problema -dijo el director de la preparatoria Arcángel cuando estuvo reunido con el consejo estudiantil-. Muchos de los invitados a la recepción que será en dos días han confirmado su asistencia, pero muchos de ellos no tienen pareja con la cual asistir.

-Eso es un problema –dijo Ichirota Kazemaru, presidente de la junta estudiantil-. Si eso pasa sería muy incómodo para los jóvenes que no tienen pareja.

-Lo será… o lo sería –dijo mirando a los miembros del consejo-. Sé que posiblemente se negaran, pero no veo ninguna salida por ahora.

-Díganos que es lo que tiene en mente –pidió el vicepresidente, Ryuuji Midorikawa.

-No hay nadie más a quien le pueda pedir algo como esto, sé que posiblemente se negaran, pero no veo otra posibilidad.

-Creo que está dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto –le dijo uno de los consejeros del concejo, Jirou Sakuma, mirándole de mala manera.

-Jirou tiene razón, me preocupa lo que nos va a decir –mencionó otro de los consejeros, Terumi Afuro, quien se encontraba junto al secretario, Shiro Fubuki

El director les miró a todos y pudieron notar en su mirada la pena que le daba decirles su única salida.

La noche era hermosa, tranquila y cálida, pero corría esa exquisita brisa que refrescaba todos. Era maravilloso, la decoración era perfecta. Las parejas miraban los jardines desde los balcones y disfrutaban de la hermosa vista.

Un grupo, sin embargo, se mantenía en la entrada de la recepción, esperando a sus parejas.

-No puedo creer que nos pidiera esto, director –dijo una de las chicas.

-Ni que hubiéramos aceptado –dijo otra de las chicas, mientras todas suspiraban.

-Créanme que de haber otra alternativa…

-¿Quizás el que no vinieran con pareja? –preguntó otra de las implicadas.

-Esa no es opción, Arcángel nunca ha dejado un posible estudiante fuera de esta celebración. Además ustedes…

-Ahí viene un chico sin pareja –dijo otra chica, cortando el discurso del director.

El grupo vio como un chico alto se acercaba, era moreno y tenía el cabello de color rosa, casi rapado. Venía vestido con un smoking blanco y corbata celeste.

-Buenas noches –saludó el chico-, soy Ryūgo Someoka -se presentó.

-Buenas noches, Someoka-san –dijo el director estrechando la mano del chico-. Cómo sabrás, hemos escogido dentro del alumnado quien te acompañará ésta noche –le dijo mostrando a las muchas y llamando en una especial, tenía un hermoso vestido azul cielo, desde la cintura, en la parte del busto y las mangas era de color blanco y una flor rosada abonaba como un prendedor. Mientras que en su cuello y cabello una cinta con una flor de color blanca hacía juego con su cabello gris-. Su nombre es… Shi-chan –le dijo presentándola.

Shiro se puso totalmente rojo, no podía creer que de verdad se estuviera haciendo pasar por chica, al igual que los demás miembros del comité, que habían tenido que aceptar, por el bien de la imagen de la preparatoria.

Someoka quedó altamente satisfecho con la chica con quien compartiría la velada y de manera caballerosa ofreció su brazo para que su pareja se enganchara de este e ir a disfrutar de la fiesta.

Esto es completamente ridículo pensó Shiro mientras caminaba junto a su pareja de esta noche.

En la puerta, los que quedaban estaban recibiendo a dos jóvenes que venían con el mismo problema que el acompañante de Shiro.

-Buenas noches, jóvenes –saludó el director.

-Genda Koujiro –saludó uno de los jóvenes, perfectamente vestido con un esmoquin negro, camisa blanca y corbata rosa pálido. Llevaba el cabello de forma desordenada y muy largo, de color castaño claro.

-Yo soy Chae Chan-Soo –se presentó un joven moreno, con el cabello al estilo afro y unos lentes adornando su singular peinado. Su traje era un esmoquin cobalto, de corte tradicional, camisa blanca y corbata rojo vino.

-Sean bienvenidos –dijo llamando a dos de sus miembros del consejo,, recibiendo de parte de "ambas" una mirada de furia, que luego supieron disimular muy bien-. Afrodi acompañará ésta noche al señor Chan-soo –dijo presentándole a una hermosa rubia, que llevaba su cabello en una cola alta, llevaba un vestido color rojo, sobre la rodilla, mientras las calzas negras de encaje se veían por debajo del vestido, cubriendo bajo la rodilla. Una rosa roja adornaba su cabello y otra en el pecho como un prendedor-. Y Ji-chan acompañará al señor Koujiro –dijo mostrando a la chica más arisca que estaba en el grupo, con un largo vestido blanco con corte straples, altamente entallado y con un tajo muy revelador que terminaba a unos centímetros bajo las caderas, con guantes blancos por sobre los codos y una cinta blanca con una flor roja al cuello, mientras que su cabello lo llevaba suelto, dejando ver por completo su tono azulado y su largo hasta los hombros.

Las dos parejas se retiraron, pese a las maldiciones internas que Afuro y Jirou le lanzaban al director.

En la entrada un apurado Mamoru llegaba a la entrada, mientras recuperaba la respiración, pues aparentemente había corrido. Llevaba un esmoquin negro con camisa azul marino y corbata azul eléctrica. No llevaba nada en el cabello castaño, por lo que esta caía tranquilamente y se movía con el viento.

-Buenas noches, Mamoru –dijo el director. Por el tío del chico, que trabajaba en el instituto, siempre supo de este particular muchacho-. Esta noche te acompañara Ichi-chan –dijo mostrando a una chica que estaba completamente roja, llevaba un vestido hermoso, blanco y largo, con un cinto celeste bajo el busto que se anudaba a la espalda, llevaba guantes blancos hasta los codos y una simple cadena al cuello. Su cabello estaba en una media cola, como siempre lo llevaba, pero más desordenado, mientras una rosa azul adornaba su peinado.

-Vamos entonces, Ichi-chan –dijo tomando la mano de la chica que estaba aún más ruborizada que antes.

No puede ser él se decía internamente Ichirota Él no

Ichirota se había enamorado del hijo del profesor cuando lo vio por primera vez hace un par de meces, cuando este visitaba el colegio. Lo había visto desde la ventana de la sala del consejo, cuando este corría por las canchas, tratando de conocer todo.

-Ahí viene el ultimo –dijo el director, que estaba junto a Sakuma, quien tenía un vestido rosa pálido, hasta la rodilla y con los tirantes amarrados en el cuello. Llevaba su cabello verde en una cola alta y un moño del mismo color del vestido.

-Buenas noches –saludó el pelirrojo frente a ellos-, soy Kiyama Hiroto –se presentó el muchacho, que llevaba un pantalón negro ajustado, con una camisa blanca y una corbata de color negra, mientras una chaqueta de cuero negro le cubría de la brisa de la noche.

-Kiyama, ésta noche te acompañará Midorikawa-san –le dijo indicándole a la chica del lado que asintió con la cabeza, al igual que el muchacho quien ofreció el brazo para que entraran a la fiesta.

La fiesta empezaba, y cinco destinos se sellaban.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wonderful party**

**Resumen: **Los chicos nuevos, que quieren entrar a la preparatoria Arcángel, son invitados a una hermosa recepción, pero cinco de esos chicos no tienen pareja… y el director tiene una brillante idea.

Feliz cumpleaños, Melanie… o Fidio Aldena, como se le conoce por estos lares.

**Categoría: Inazuma Eleven**

**Personaje: **Chae Chan-Soo, Genda Koujiro, Ichirōta Kazemaru, Jirou Sakuma, Kiyama Hiroto, Mamoru Endo, Ryūgo Someoka, Ryuuji Midorikawa, Shirō Fubuki,

Terumi Afuro.

**Géneros**: Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: 2**

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Capítulo 2: A lo largo de la noche**

La noche pasaba lenta para algunos, mientras que para otros era demasiado corta. Las parejas bailaban, disfrutaban de la exquisita comida.

Una pareja disfrutaba en uno de los balcones que daban a los jardines. Viendo los las parejas pasear de la mano por los jardines, mientras otros, más osados, se iban a lugares más recónditos, a pasar el rato en más intimidad.

-¿Pasa algo?

Jirou miró a su acompañante, que venía con un vaso de ponche para él y un jugo de fresas para Sakuma.

-Sólo observaba –dijo recibiendo el vaso-. Gracias, me moría de sed.

-No es nada –dijo sonriendo.

El silencio se cernió sobre ellos, nuevamente, como llevaban hace más de una hora y no es que estuvieran incomodos el uno con el otro, pero les ayudaba para contemplarse en silencio. Jirou no podía creer que en apenas un parpadeo, pudiera encontrar respuesta en los ojos del Genda.

-¿Por qué quieres estudiar en Arcángel? –le preguntó tomando lo último de jugo que quedaba en su vaso.

-Mi padre, él estudió en esta preparatoria, fue aquí en donde conoció a mi madre.

-Ya veo –dijo un tanto incomodo, no esperaba encontrar respuestas tan intimas como lo era la familia.

-Sí, vivo sólo con mi madre, mi padre es jugador de futbol y viaja por el mundo, pero mi madre sufre de una delicada salud y no es bueno que viaje tanto, por lo que nos quedamos aquí y esperamos a papá cuando viene a vernos.

-Si no quieres hablar…

-No, de hecho, estoy cómodo contigo, Ji-chan –le dijo sonriendo, haciendo sonrojar a la "chica"

-Gracias, de hecho, también me siento bien a tu lado –dijo tranquilo, de verdad, Genda era muy amable, pero la duda aún estaba en su mente.

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya, mis padres deben estar esperándome en casa y no quiero preocuparlos.

-Sí, yo esperaré a unos amigos y me iré –dijo estirando la mano-. Fue un gusto pasar tiempo contigo, Koujiro-san.

-No hace falta despedirnos ahora –dijo tomando la mano enguantada de su pareja y besándola-, ahora más que nunca quiero que empiecen las clases.

Fue en ese momento en que Jirou Sakuma cayó en la realidad. Genda, en algún momento, descubriría que era un chico… y que le mintió.

-Vamos, Ichi-chan –dijo Endou tomando la mano de su pareja-, bailemos un rato.

Ichirota no podía más con su vergüenza. Claro, había pasado la mejor noche de su vida, se había divertido mucho escuchando las cosas que le contaba Mamoru. Era una de las mejores noches de su vida, pero por sobre todo, la pena le albergaba.

-Claro, vamos –dijo moviéndose al compás de la música.

-Bailas muy bien, Ichi-chan –dijo el muchacho, poniendo una de sus manos en la espalda de su pareja.

Ichirota no podía más con su vergüenza, había unos cuantos alumnos de la preparatoria, los que lo conocían y que le habían reconocido rápidamente.

¿Cómo mantendría su seria imagen de presidente del consejo estudiantil, si se vestía de chica y mentía a uno de los postulantes?

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Mamoru mirando a su pareja de baile, que de un momento al otro tenía la apariencia de alguien que quería llorar.

-No es nada –dijo abatido-. Ya es hora de que me vaya.

-Oh, lo siento, seguramente tus padres deben estar preocupados y yo aquí reteniéndote.

-No, nada de eso. Lo pasé muy bien ésta noche.

-Yo también, Ichi-chan –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla-. Será un gusto estudiar a tu lado.

Ese fue un gran balde de agua fría para el muchacho, era verdad y Mamoru sabría que era el presidente de la junta estudiantil… y que era un chico.

-Estoy seguro de haberte visto en otro lado –dijo Kiyama, tomando a su pareja de la mano, de manera galante.

-Eres un completo idiota –dijo soltando la mano del pelirrojo-. No puedo creer que sigas el juego con esto.

-Tú eres quien está siguiéndole el juego a tu director, Ryuuji –la situación lo divertía demasiado- ¿Pretendías engañar a alguien con ese vestido?

-Muchos no han apartado la vista de mí en toda la noche –dijo como si fuera obvio-. Además, nunca imaginé que serías uno de los interesados en entrar a ésta preparatoria, sólo te queda un año para salir.

-Bien, quería disfrutar de este último año junto a mi mejor amigo –dijo alzando los hombros-, no le veo lo malo.

-Lo malo es que me haces pasar vergüenzas.

-Lo hago, pero hay algunas de esas vergüenzas, que tú disfrutas mucho –le dijo acercándose al de cabello verde y sosteniéndolo de la cintura para pegarlo a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces? –le preguntó, mientras un acrecentado rubor se iba instalando en sus mejillas.

-Siempre me gustaron mucho las chicas, pero ver a Ryuuji como una es completamente diferente –dijo con descaro, mientras olía el cuello de su acompañante-. Esto es mucho mejor.

-Aléjate, pervertido –le pidió muy poco convencido.

-No –dijo mirándolo a los ojos-. La idea de besarte es mucho más tentadora.

-Soy un chico, lo recuerdas.

-Lo sé… y no es algo que me quite el sueño –dijo antes de besarlo.

-Veo que no te sientes muy cómoda conmigo –dijo Someoka a su acompañante, que veía a todos lados un poco preocupada, mientras paseaban por los jardines.

-No es eso, es sólo que no me gusta mucho la oscuridad y cada vez está más oscuro.

-Oh, ya me estaba imaginando que estaban nerviosa por mi presencia.

-No –le dijo Shiro sonriendo- tu compañía es muy grata.

-Eres muy hermosa –dijo de repente, haciendo que Shiro se sonrojara mucho-. Lo siento, creo que eso pone incomodo a cualquiera.

-De hecho sí –dijo bajando la mirada.

Durante mucho rato habían estado compartiendo parte de sus vidas y experiencias estudiantiles. Shiro cuidó mucho de no revelar nunca su género y es que de verdad estaba muy avergonzado de lo que hacía, Someoka le había contado muchas cosas, de sus sueños a futuro y de lo bien que le iría en esta preparatoria, que sería un gran paso para la universidad.

-Creo que me pasé ésta vez –dijo tomando al chica del brazo-. Será mejor que regresemos.

-¿Sabes? Hay una hermosa pileta por este sendero… sólo si quieres…

-Claro, vamos.

No podía creer cuanto aguante tenía esta chica, llevaban bailando cerca de dos horas y no habían parado para nada.

La música, en esa área de la fiesta, era estridente y Afuro se divertía como nunca.

-¡Vamos, Chae, diviértete!

El asunto es que Chae estaba más que impresionado, había descubierto algo interesante. Siempre se le acusó de tener un sexto sentido para algunas cosas, pero esto superba a todo lo antes vivido por el muchacho. En cuanto vio a su compañera algo le llamó la atención, era hermosa, francamente encantadora, pero algo le decía que algo escondía. Todas las miradas de las chicas estaban puestas en ella, era "la reina del baile" pero algunas de ellas no eran de las más amistosas, como si le conocieran, como si superan algo que se escaba a su vista, y la reacción de su pareja, cuando un chico, sin querer, le tocó el trasero, fue descomunal, se transformó, no una reacción muy normal en una chica. Fue cuando se preguntó si de verdad era una chica.

Su compañera, era en verdad, compañero.

Se sorprendió a su mismo cuando esto no le molestó. De hecho, se acercó y le dio una palmaba a su bailarina pareja.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? –dijo deteniéndose frente a Chae.

-Oh, lo lamento –dijo no muy arrepentido.

-Eso es muy poco caballeroso.

-Bien, suelo ser muy caballeroso, pero con las chicas –dijo con tono sugerente.

Terumi lo miró a la cara y arrugó el entrecejo, haciendo funcionar su cabeza en base del sarcasmo.

-¡Demonios! –exclamó al entenderlo todo- Lo sabes.

-Me gustaría saber por qué…

-Bien, hubo problemas con unos alumnos que no fueron lo suficientemente confiados como para pedirle una cita a una chica común y corriente, para una estúpida fiesta en el lugar donde estudio y tuve que ayudar al director porque no había más idiotas que aceptaran y como pertenezco al comité estudiantil tuve que aceptar –tomó una gran bocanada de aire para recuperar el aliento y luego mandó a Chae una mirada llena de rencor-. Idiota.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de ahí y dejar a su pareja, sin entender nada y completamente solo en medio de la pista de baile.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

**Wonderful party**

**Resumen: **Los chicos nuevos, que quieren entrar a la preparatoria Arcángel, son invitados a una hermosa recepción, pero cinco de esos chicos no tienen pareja… y el director tiene una brillante idea.

Feliz cumpleaños, Melanie… o Fidio Aldena, como se le conoce por estos lares.

**Categoría: Inazuma Eleven**

**Personaje: **Chae Chan-Soo, Genda Koujiro, Ichirōta Kazemaru, Jirou Sakuma, Kiyama Hiroto, Mamoru Endo, Ryūgo Someoka, Ryuuji Midorikawa, Shirō Fubuki,

Terumi Afuro.

**Géneros**: Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: 3**

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Capítulo 3: Desenlace de relaciones y reacciones I**

Mamoru estaba furioso, dolido, entusiasmado, confundido y angustiado, feliz, ansioso y algo histérico. Había llegado a su casa, según la que para él fue la mejor cita de su vida, claro, había comido, hablado y bailado con la chica más hermosa de todo el planeta. Cuando se los conto a sus padrinos, la mañana siguiente, su padrino reaccionó de manera rara. Se puso de pie, empezó a dar vueltas por todos lados y luego se sentó para tener la más difícil de las conversaciones. Le dijo que la chica que le describió no era una chica, que era un chico, que se llamaba Ichirota Kazemaru y era presidente del consejo estudiantil.

Se sintió engañado y herido, no sólo por el director e Ichirota, sino por todos los demás que estaban en la fiesta y que seguro se dieron cuenta de quién era el chico. Tuvo la idea de ir a reclamarle, pero se arrepintió al último momento. No quiso ni siquiera ir ese día a clases.

Ahora se encontraba en su habitación, mirando el techo de mientras se encontraba acostado en el suelo. Golpearon la puerta y se sentó.

-Mamoru, tienes una visita.

-¿Quién? –preguntó abriendo la puerta y encontrándose cara a cara con la persona que llevaba días metida en la cabeza.

-Hola –dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Pasa –le dijo serio y haciéndole una señal a su madrina de que todo estaba bien- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesitaba hablar contigo, explicarte todo lo que pasó y no fuiste a clases, así que le pedí la dirección a tu padrino para venir a aclarar las cosas.

-¿Aclarar qué? –preguntó arrugando el entrecejo- ¿El que creyera que eras una chica? ¿Qué me mintieras? ¿Qué fuera una burla?

-¡No! –gritó alterado, sintiendo como se le rompía el alma- Bien, yo no te dije que era una chica, tú solo lo asumiste.

-Tenías un vestido puesto. Sí no eres una chica… ¿Eres travesti? –preguntó confundido.

-No lo soy –dijo soltando el aire que no se dio cuenta, estaba reteniendo-. Cuando el director nos dijo que teníamos que ayudarles con unos chicos que no habían conseguido pareja, no imaginé que serías tú.

-¿Yo? –preguntó levantando una ceja- ¿Qué tiene que sea yo?

-Yo sabía quién eras –dijo sonrojado, bajando la cabeza-. Te vi ir a la preparatoria, recorrer el campus, sabía que eras ahijado del profesor.

-¿Entonces por qué?

-Por que cumpliría mi sueño por una noche… por lo menos –le confesó.

-Tú sueño… ¿Cuál es ese?

-¿No lo adivinas, Mamoru? –le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos- Estoy enamorado de ti, desde hace mucho… fue mi noche mágica.

Endou lo miró durante el tiempo que pudo mantener antes de bajar la mirada y sonreír de lado. Sentía como un peso se le había quitado de los hombros.

-Cuando supe toda la verdad, que de hecho fue por boca de mi padrino, lo que más me desconcertó es saber que eras un chico –dijo mirando al muchacho que por fin había vuelto a levantar la mirada-, porque aun así te encontraba demasiado lindo. Me dije a mi mismo que no podía haberme enamorado de ti, por que eras un niño y a mí me gustan las chicas… y ese detalle no le importaba a mi mente.

-No entiendo –dijo confundido.

-Que me enamoré de ti en una noche, Ichi-chan y el que seas un chico no cambió eso.

Kazemaru miró al joven frente a él con la boca abierta, antes de que Mamoru se acercara y le besara.

Las cosas no habían salido como él pensó. Creyó que al haberse dado cuenta de que era un chico, no se le abría acercado más, pero ahí estaba, sentado en esa cafetería frente al chico con el que bailó hace unas noches, pues este le había pedido que hablaran.

-No fue mi intención el molestarte la noche anterior –dijo el chico del afro.

-Pues lo hiciste –dijo tomando de su café-. Creí que no te habías dado cuenta, que había pasado desapercibido… ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? –preguntó de repente, interesado en descubrir que era eso que había pasado por alto.

-Pese a que eres terriblemente hermoso, no eras para nada femenina, obviamente eso es porque no eres una chica. Reaccionaste de manera alterada cuando alguien te tocó, las chicas suelen cohibirse.

-¿Y si hubiera sido una chica confiada? –preguntó, dejando de lado el comentario sobre su belleza, algo que siempre había tenido muy claro y que solía usar a su favor. Esta vez parecía haberle jugado en contra.

-Existía esa posibilidad, por eso actué y te di una nalgada… fue simple verdad por mentira.

Afuro lo miró con la boca abierta, no podía creer que hubiera caído en la trampa de Chae.

-Eres listo, chico –dijo sonriendo de lado mientras tomaba lo último que quedaba de su café.

-Pero me encantaría saber tu nombre.

-Afuro Terumi –dijo extendiendo una mano, como si recién se conocieran, cosa que en el fondo era así.

-Encantado.

Ambos se quedaron un rato así, tomados de la mano, sin darse cuenta de que el tiempo seguía y que ellos no se separaban.

Estaban cómodos así.

-No puedo creer que me hayas engañado –dijo el chico, golpeando la mesa con una de sus manos.

Estaban en la sala de juntas del instituto, Jirou había llamado a Genda por alto parlante antes de que este se fuera a casa, luego de su primer día en la preparatoria. El chico llegó puntual, deseoso de ver nuevamente a su compañera de unas noches atrás y su cara se contorsionó en una mueca de extrañeza al ver a Ji-chan con un uniforme de chico. Fue entonces que lo entendió todo.

-No podía seguir ocultándote la verdad –le dijo, sentado al otro lado de la mesa.

-Fui franco contigo, te conté de mi vida.

-¡Yo no te lo pedí! –le gritó parándose y quedando casi a la misma altura que el mayor- ¡Tú simplemente te pusiste a hablar!

-¡¿Y hubiera sido muy difícil decirme luego que eras un chico?!

-¡Lo estoy haciendo ahora! –gritó herido. No era mentiroso, nunca lo había sido, pero este chico parecía creer que todo lo que decía era falso-. Yo… lo lamento –dijo negando con la cabeza y dejándose caer nuevamente en la silla.

-Eres un farsante –dijo lastimado- ¡Maldita seas! –gritó furioso dándose la vuelta y apretando los puños- Me encandilaste con tu presencia, creí que eras especial, que eras simpática a la vez de hermosa… creí haberme enamorado a primera vista.

-¡Tú crees que yo no! –gritó nuevamente parándose y caminando hasta quedar frente al chico- ¿Por qué crees que decidí hablar? Me dolía mentirte y prefería que me odiaras ahora a que pasara esto, que sintieras lo mismo que sentí yo esa noche y que fue todo falso.

-No fue falso, no lo fue –dijo negando con la cabeza y levantando la vista para encontrarse con el rostro lloroso de Jirou-. No llores –le pidió secando sus lágrimas con las manos.

-Enserio que lo lamento. Nunca quise que sufrieras, pero me enamoré de tu sinceridad, de tu honestidad, de esa forma tan natural con la que te comportas.

Genda sonrió de lado y no pudo aguantarlo más, acercó al chico por la cintura y lo besó, suavemente, tiernamente, como si se tratara de la frágil chica que le acompañó en el baile.

Sakuma estaba en las nubes, nunca se imaginó que Genda reaccionaría así, que le besara y acariciara.

-Tuvimos el peor de los inicios, pero creo que puede funcionar –le dijo Genda apoyando sus frentes.

-Sí –dijo obnubilado por el beso, y las caricias en su mejilla.

-Eres hermosos, pero eso lo sabes.

-Y tú eres como un príncipe…

-Bien, eso no lo sabía –dijo sonriendo y volviéndolo a besar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wonderful party**

**Resumen: **Los chicos nuevos, que quieren entrar a la preparatoria Arcángel, son invitados a una hermosa recepción, pero cinco de esos chicos no tienen pareja… y el director tiene una brillante idea.

Feliz cumpleaños, Melanie… o Fidio Aldena, como se le conoce por estos lares.

**Categoría: Inazuma Eleven**

**Personaje: **Chae Chan-Soo, Kiyama Midorikawa, Ichirōta Kazemaru, RyuujiSakuma, Kiyama Midorikawa, Mamoru Endo, Ryūgo Someoka, Ryuuji Midorikawa, Shirō Fubuki,

Terumi Afuro.

**Géneros**: Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: 4**

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Capítulo 4: Desenlace de relaciones y reacciones II**

Fubuki miraba para los lados esperando a su cita, no podía creer que las cosas hubieran salido tan bien con Someoka.

_Cuando llegaron a la fuente que estaba a unos metros de donde ellos se encontraban, notaron que esta estaba prendida a su mínima potencia, pero aun así se veía hermoso. _

_-Este lugar no es muy concurrido, por lo menos no en días normales._

_-¿Conoces muchos lugares como este? –le preguntó Someoka, mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba a uno de los banquillos._

_-Llevo en ésta preparatoria dos años, además de pertenecer al consejo de alumnos, por lo que usualmente estoy recorriendo estos lugares para que los alumnos no hagan mal uso de ellos._

_-Entonces eres así como una guardiana de las buenas costumbres._

_-Algo por el estilo –dijo sonriendo._

_-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Shi-chan? –le dijo un tanto serio._

_-Si puedo responderte…_

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre completo? –preguntó atento a las reacciones de su pareja- Bien… -dijo riendo nervioso y rascándose la nuca- creo que no estoy acostumbrado a referirme a alguien sin saber su nombre._

_-Yo, bien… -no quería mentirle, no más. Someoka le había hablado de su vida desde hace horas y él no podía compartirle parte de su vida porque ¡No era la chica que el otro creía! _

_-¿Qué pasa, Shi-chan? –le preguntó mirando a la muchacha, que se había trastornado con su pedido._

_-Yo no… no quiero mentirte más –dijo bajando la cabeza y hablando muy bajo._

_-¿Mentirme?-preguntó intrigado, no se imaginó que una niña como ella pudiera mentirle._

_-No sabes nada de mí, no sabes lo más importante –dijo mientras el cielo se iba oscureciendo y una gota caía en su mejilla-. Es mejor que nos vayamos, se pondrá a llover._

_-No, espera –dijo sosteniéndola de a mano, antes de que escapara, sin importarle las gotas que se iban agolpando en el suelo- ¿Por qué dices que me mentiste?_

_-Me tengo que ir –dijo tratando de alejarse-, suéltame, Someoka-san._

_-No –dijo serio-¿En qué me mentiste?_

_-Es mejor que no lo sepa…_

_-Shi-chan…_

_-No me digas así –le pidió al borde de un colapso-. No me llames como a una chica –dijo bajando la cabeza._

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó preocupado por la actitud que estaba tomando su acompañante -¿Por qué no quieres que te trate como a una chica?_

_-Por qué no lo soy._

_El silencio entre los dos fue rotundo, mientras las gotas de la sutil lluvia comenzaban a cubrirlos, no podía creer que le hubiera dicho, que le hubiera dicho la verdad así de golpe._

_-¿No eres una chica? –preguntó confundido, viéndole por todas partes. No podía decir que era la figurar de una chica o no, porque el vestido ocultabas las curvas que debería tener o no, pero su rostro dulce o suave, si lo miraba fijamente, no le decía nada, no le demostraba si era o no una chica- ¿Eres un chico._

_-Sí –dijo Shiro bajando la cabeza, no quería que Someoka le viera llorar, ya le había mentido, no le haría sentir mal además._

_-¿Por qué? –preguntó serio, sin soltar la mano del muchacho._

_Shiro le contó todo, lo que había pasado en el consejo estudiantil y que sin quererlo había despertado sentimientos para él en sólo unas horas. No iba a decirle que estaba enamorado, eso no era así, pero sí era esa clase de sentimiento que nacen de la nada y se van haciendo cada vez más fuertes._

_-Y por eso no podía mentirte más. Eres un gran chico, Someoka-san._

_-Gracias –dijo un tanto confundido por todo, pero el estornudo de su acompañante le hizo darse cuenta que estaban en medio de una lluvia que amenazaba con hacerse cada vez más fuerte-. Será mejor que te vaya a dejar._

_-No es necesario, de verdad. Ya sabes que no soy…_

_-Eres un muchacho, que es menor que yo y no te dejaré ir a casa solo en medio de la lluvia –dijo tajante._

Shiro agradeció que esa noche las cosas hubieran salido bien, por que la amistad de Someoka le interesaba mucho.

-Fubuki –le llamaron desde atrás-. Estabas concentrado en algo y no me escuchabas.

-Lo siento –dijo apenado.

Someoka sonrió de lado mientras iban de camino a casa. Puede que Shiro no fuera una chica, pero había veces en que le costaba mucho ver la diferencia. Era tierno, inocente y delicado. Una mescla mortal si te estas enamorando.

Tropezaron con la mochila de Midorikawa que estaba en el suelo y con la mesa de noche antes de caer en la cama, envolviendo sus brazos en el cuerpo del otro.

-Eres un bruto inconsciente –dijo Midorikawa dentro del beso, mientras le iba quitando la camisa a Hiroto, que no ponía las cosas más fáciles.

-No escuché que te quejaras la otra noche –dijo mordiendo el cuello de su amante-. Ah, no espera –dijo apoyando las manos a los lados de la cara de Ryuuji que le miraba interrogante-, te quejaste demasiado, mi madre me preguntó quién era la zorra escandalosa que llevé a casa –dijo sonriendo de lado.

-Desgraciado –dijo pellizcando su costado antes de atraerlo por el cuello para besarlo otra vez-. Por eso me dijiste que hoy viniéramos a casa.

-Deja de hablar y a lo que vamos, por favor- dijo moliendo ambas caderas, sacando deliciosos gemidos de su amante, mientras él aguantaba los de él.

No recordaba muy bien cómo fue que pasaron las cosas la noche de la fiesta, pero de un momento al otro se encontró en su casa, besando a Midorikawa de manera desesperada, mientras le sacaba la excusa de vestido que llevaba y terminaba penetrándolo contra la pared de su habitación, dejando marcas en toda su espalda y rasguñando sus caderas al ritmo de las embestidas. Tal como lo hacía ahora, como lo penetraba con fuerza contra el colchó, bebiendo de sus labios, sintiendo su espalda arañada por las delgadas manos de Ryuuji.

No tardaron mucho antes de llegar al orgasmo, se habían estado aguantando por horas, con ellos constantes coqueteos de Midorikawa, que le hacía señas obscenas desde el campo de deporte y Hiroto lo veía desde su salón en el tercer piso, ansioso por bajar y quitarle la ropa a ese insolente que tenía por amigo y penetrarlo en frente de todos, para que nadie más le mirara, porque Ryuuji era un imán para las miradas, tanto femeninas como masculinas y Kiyama tenía que marcar su territorio.

-Deja de morder… mi cuello, bastardo –le dijo mientras se agarraba de las sabanas para no salir eyectado de la cama por la potencia de las envestidas.

-Eres mío, Ryuuji Midorikawa y todos se deben enterar de eso –dijo al momento en que eyaculaba en su interior.

Midorikawa no dijo nada, no tenía las fuerzas de todos modos, así que sólo se quedó ahí, son los brazos extendidos mientras disfrutaba de una mamada, lo necesariamente fuerte como para hacerlo correrse. Kiyama era un gran amante, eso no podía negarlo.

_Diez años después_

Terumi se había dedicado a la música, una pasión escondida de todos que sólo conocía su representante, Chae Chan-soo.

Chae le dio el nombre de Aphrodi para que se transformara en el Idol de todas las chiquillas que disfrutaba de su música, mientras él se encargaba tras bambalinas de arreglar todo.

Se habían casado hace seis años, cuando Chae, en un arranque de romanticismo máximo le había pedido que se casara con él subiendo al escenario, lo que dejó a muchas con corazones en los ojos, y otras tantas con el corazón roto en la mano cuando el rubio afeminado había saltado a los brazos de su representante y había dicho que sí.

Ahora estaban de gira por el mundo y Chae sabía que el éxito de su esposo estaba sólo en la parte más baja, llegaría a la sima y más allá.

Shiro Fubuki era el profesor de ciencias del instituto Arcángel, luego de que el antiguo profesor jubilara, él se quedó en el puesto encantado. Ese lugar había sido muy importante para su vida. Ahí había conocido a los que eran sus mejores amigos y al hombre con el que se casó en cuanto cumplió los diecisiete años. No podían esperar más, así que en cuanto Shiro cumplió la mayoría de edad se había casado con su novio desde los quince.

Someoka era un gran entrenador de atletismo y dividía perfectamente su tiempo entren su trabajo y sus dos amores. Shiro y la pequeño Kirino, su hijo de tres años. Ese maravilloso ser que Shiro trajo al mundo para ser amado por sus padres, que se desvivían por hacerlo feliz.

A sus cuatro años Kirino era el niño más afortunado y mimado del mundo.

Las cosas entre Mamoru e Ichirota no fueron muy bien en el principio, estuvieron de novios por un año y luego, por estúpidas peleas, habían terminado su relación de manera abrupta, haciendo que Kazemaru se fuera del país.

Mamoru se había desesperado, había pedido permiso a sus padrinos para seguir a su ex hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario, pero eso no fue necesario.

Era un día normal, Mamoru estaba en su computadora tratando mandándole un nuevo mensaje a Ichirota, diciéndole cuanto lo amaba, cuanto lo extrañaba y cuanto se lamentaba el haberle dejado ir. Cuando la puerta de su habitación fue abierta, le iba a decir a su madrina que le dejara solo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su amor parado en la puerta. Le había abrazado, le había pedido perdón y ambos lloraron. Fue entonces que Ichirota le contó la verdad de su huida, le dijo que estaba embarazado y que se había aterrado en un principio y que por eso había escapado, pero no podía más con ese amor que se desbordaba de su pecho y que si volvían a discutir lo solucionarían, porque todas las parejas tenían sus discusiones, no por eso iban a dejar de amarse.

Se habían casado dos años después, cuando ambos habían terminado la preparatoria y su hijo Kira les acompañó. Su madrina lo cuidaba y vivían en la casa de Mamoru, mientras terminaban la universidad y encontraran un trabajo para sostenerse.

Hoy en día Mamoru era entrenador de futbol y preparaba a las nuevas generaciones, su pequeño Tenma era su orgullo y el mejor jugador de su equipo, mientras que Ichirota se dedicaba a escribir, era el mejor escritor de su tiempo y eso los tenía más que satisfechos.

Kiyama era un gran empresario, el más emprendedor y sanguinario que había en el mercado y hacía temblar al que se le pasaba por delante, no dejaba que nadie se le escapara, no dejaba que el negocio de su familia se fuera a pique y obviamente, no dejaba que nadie mirara de más a su amante.

Se casaron cuando la madre de Hiroto se enteró del inminente embarazo de Midorikawa, lo que desencadeno en protestas por parte de ambos jóvenes, que no querían atarse a un compromiso como ese, pero la madre de Hiroto los sentó a los dos y mirándolos con rabia les dejó las ecografías de Midorikawa enfrente, diciéndoles que ese era su más grande compromiso y que por el bien de ese bebé le iban a dar una buena familia, cosa que ella sabía que pasaría, de todas formas había sido testigo presencial de ese amor que se tenían.

Ahora Midorikawa era el asistente de Hiroto y no podía dar un paso sin que sus dos hombres no dijeran algo al respecto, porque si algo había sacado Kariya de sus padres y en especial de Hiroto, había sido esos celos posesivos por Midorikawa, que a veces le hacían competir con su propio padre.

Los que se la pasaron muy bien en su vida fueron Sakuma y Genda, los dos se dedicaron a viajar por el mundo, Genda era portero de la selección de Japón y se llevaba a su pequeña familia para todos lados.

Seis años atrás la madre de Genda había muerto inevitablemente y su padre se quedó en Japón, ya jubilado del futbol y enseñando a chicos pequeños el arte de futbol. Genda había acarreado a toda su familia a donde fuera, no quería que ellos vivieran lo que él vivió de pequeño. Mucho menos su pequeño Kita.

Habían peleado mucho por él, Kita era el hijo de la hermana de Genda quien había muerto en el parto y quisieron quedárselo inmediatamente, pero la familia del padre del bebé quería lo mismo, por lo que recurrieron a su gran amigo para que los ayudara a ganar la custodia de Kita, Hiroto, quien contrató a los mejores abogados para que ayudaran en el caso, en el que salieron victoriosos y ahora el hermoso muchacho era hijo adoptivo de Genda y Sakuma, quienes desgraciadamente no podían tener hijos propios, pero eso no les importaba, su familia estaba por sobre todo y seguiría así hasta el día en que murieran, como se lo prometiera Sakuma a su suegra en las puertas de la muerte.

Fin


End file.
